


Parental Expectations

by Ralkana



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Episode Addition, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't only pageant moms that live vicariously through their children. An episode addition to <i>The Girl With the Curl</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ _Bones_ is owned by Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions, in association with 20th Century Fox Television, based on the novels by Kathy Reichs. I own none of it, but if someone wants to give me Agent Booth for Christmas, I think I could be persuaded.
> 
> Timeline ~ Set after _The Girl with the Curl_.

 

"Parker," Seeley called as he looked through his son's belongings, "I don't see your t-ball uniform. Did your mom forget to pack it?"

When there was no answer, he stepped into the living room to find his son sitting on the couch, staring at the carpet. "It's okay if she did, we can stop by in the morning and get it."

It wasn't okay, it would throw their whole day's schedule off, and it was more than typical of Rebecca, but that wasn't Parker's fault.

There was still no reply, and Seeley moved closer and sat on the couch next to the boy.

"Parker? What's wrong, son?"

"Didn't bring it."

"Why not?" His son still refused to look at him. Alarmed now, he pulled Parker's chin up with a finger, trying to force eye contact. It didn't work. Parker continued to stare resolutely at the floor.

"Don't like t-ball," the boy muttered finally.

Seeley blinked. "You don't? Since when? I thought you loved t-ball!"

The little boy shook his head, and Seeley could see the tears begin to spill down his son's cheeks. He pulled the boy onto his lap, gently wiping his face. "Hey, kiddo, it's okay. Don't cry, okay? Just tell me what's wrong."

The boy finally glanced up, more tears shimmering brightly in his eyes. "I don't like t-ball, and I don't want to play anymore. I only played because you wanted me to, and I don't want you to be mad at me, Daddy."

Seeley stared at his son, visions of corseted little girls with painted faces and bleached hair slicing through his mind. He realized Parker was crying again and he wrapped his arms around his son, squeezing him tightly.

"God, no, Parker, I'm not mad at you! I'm _not_ mad at you! Don't cry now. You don't have to play t-ball anymore if you don't like it. What do you like to do?"

His son smiled shyly through his tears. "I like soccer."

Seeley ruffled Parker's hair and smiled back, hoping his son couldn't see how shaky it was. "Okay, no more t-ball. Soccer it is."


End file.
